


Made With the Sun

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: Max watches Jakob curl up on the bed in the empty space next to Max. He’s not intrusive, but Jakob is a big boy. He takes up a lot of space, gives off a lot of heat.





	Made With the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easton/gifts).



> .... hi. Under new management. Used to be 711B? [Explanation here,](http://bauerbump.tumblr.com/post/165749777114/so-i-have-officially-been-writing-for-this-fandom) if anyone cares. Love you, S, I tried my best.
> 
> This is, like, barely in non-chronological order. Title from Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood.

When his father decided to get Max in a proper house in Phoenix—or bought it in Max’s name, or had him invest in it, Max wasn’t sure, there had been a lot of paperwork—he’d had this picture in his mind of a sort of movie frat house, only better, a place where he could hang out with his roommates, teammates, friends, or _friends,_ without hovering billets. It was supposed to be sick.

And then, well, the Coyotes were just starting to trend younger when he made it up, then he found out Duke was allergic to dogs, and once the season really started up, there wasn’t much time for that sort of thing. It’d been stupid idea, anyway. Unrealistic.

 

|-|-|-|

 

Okay, maybe some part of his little fantasy sticks, because he doesn’t hesitate to invite Jakob and Lawson into his home the year after, once it’s clear he’s staying up.

“Wait, seriously?” Jakob asks, eyes wide. “We could just find an apartment or something.”

“Yeah, sure. The house is too quiet, anyway,” Max responds.

 

|-|-|-|

 

Their first time starts with Jakob slinking into Max’s hotel room without knocking on one of the first road trips of the year. Max has a single that he barely squeezed out past Duke, and he’d intended on curling up under the heavy hotel duvet, watching whatever came up next on his Netflix queue, and not moving for twelve hours.

“Law’s having _sex,”_ Jakob whispers, faux-scandalized.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Do they need condoms? A nice snack?” Max asks, watching as Jakob curls up  on the bed in the empty space next to Max. He’s not intrusive, but Jakob is a big boy. He takes up a lot of space, gives off a lot of heat.

Jakob crosses his arms and rests his head on them, looking up at Max as he continues, in a kind of high, lilting voice. “It was weird, too, because they were in the bathroom for a really long time, and I thought maybe they were icing one of his bruises because he was moaning a whole lot. Then, when they came back out, her lips was all red, and he kicked me out.”

Jesus. He almost sounds genuinely put out. Max doesn’t know how long they’re supposed to draw this bit out for. “Well, Jakob, when a girl likes a boy very much and she wants him to feel to feel good, sometimes she puts his thing in her mouth.”

Max drags one of Jakob’s hands out from under his chin, pokes at Jakob’s mouth with his own fingers. It’s not what he expects, when Jakob opens his mouth around them and slides down until his lips meet knuckle. He sucks for a long second, cheeks hollowing out, then draws back up slowly. His eyes never leave Max’s. “I don’t think that sounds very fun,” Jakob says.

“No?” Max laughs, a little hysterically. “What, no one’s ever done that to you before?”

Jakob shakes his head side to side, and Max thinks, _bullshit._ It doesn’t keep him from shoving his laptop further out of the way and rolling Jakob onto his shoulders, who goes willingly. When he puts his hand in Jakob’s lap, over his thick flannel pajama bottoms, he can feel that Jakob is already well on the way to hard. Max can’t help but wonder if he showed up like that, and he just hadn’t noticed. “Is this why you came to see me? Hearing Lawson made you feel all funny and confused?”

And Jakob nods slowly, all wide blue eyes and blond hair, the picture of innocence.

“That’s alright, I’ll take good care of you.” Max kisses him slowly, carefully, because that’s what you do with nervous virgins (he cannot— _cannot_ —imagine that’s the truth), as he slips his hand Jakob’s pants, gently stroking the soft skin of his cock until his breath starts to come a little harder.

Eventually, he leans back, leaving Jakob on his back, arms limp at his sides. He came into Max’s room wearing a grey t-shirt, but Max pushes it up around his armpits. He dips down and takes a dusky nipple into his mouth, licking carefully, sucking, biting until Jakob starts to squirm in earnest. Max hushes the little noise he makes, however delicious it is, and runs his hands soothingly down his sides. He kisses down Jakob’s abs, lingers over his belly button just to make him squirm again as Max pulls the waist of his pants down far enough to free up his cock.

“You want me to?” Max asks, looking up to watch Jakob nod again, frantically.

Max gets him wet first, licking up and down his shaft, laving the head until a moan crackles out of Jakob’s throat. He’s good, though, doesn’t move a muscle voluntarily, so Max takes him in as far as he can, using his hand on the rest. It’s maybe not the frilliest head Max has ever given, but it gets the job done in a respectable time.

Jakob’s face is flushed red as he says, “Can I— Will you show me how—”

He doesn’t need Max to show him how to suck a dick, instead letting Max twist his fingers into his hair as he fucks slow and deep into his mouth until he drools.

 

|-|-|-|

 

Their _first_ time happens earlier. Summer drags, sometimes. Why not meet up?

 

|-|-|-|

 

Summer never really leaves Arizona, but within the structure of a season, they settle. Max makes sure house is prepared for more people, extra sheets, blankets, pillows, adjusting his contracts with the cleaning service and personal chef. Everything he can do to make their home more comfortable.

“My mom wants me to thank you for adopting me. I promise I’ll be a good boy,” Jakob says.

 

Eighteen shouldn’t feel that much younger than twenty-one, but it does when Max’s idiot roommates get drunk off liquor he had to buy, disappear into their wing of the house, then crash into something so hard Max can hear it from the master bedroom.

“But, _Dad,”_ Jakob whined, standing over a crushed end table, “he started it!”

 

It takes a concentrated effort not to throw his phone. The clock says they’d talked for nearly an hour, although Max hardly remembers any of it. It sucks enough, that he has coaches and his team and their fans to disappoint.

Jakob gently brushes his fingertips against Max’s bruised cheekbone, and whispers, “Daddy Domi, watching out for us.”

 

|-|-|-|

 

It wasn’t a _thing_ for Jakob, is the thing. Max remembers at the beginning of the year, when it’d been Dylan that he threw his arm around and called Stromedaddy. Repeatedly. A joke, obviously, even Max hadn’t thought twice about it. Just talk.

Max doesn’t know what it says about him, that he has these wires crossed. Jakob is an adult. They’re coworkers. The season isn’t going how they’d want it to, but they’re _fine._ Doaner leads them well.

 

|-|-|-|

 

Getting everyone together for the holidays, his sisters, Mom and Dad, Troy and Heather, has gotten easier over the years. They split up into hotels because Max runs out of bedrooms. When they pour back into the house, it’s with ease and laughter and familiarity.

Max feels light, right up until Tie corners him and asks, “Have you been keeping up with the Terrences?”

“Who?” He tries to think of past rosters, trainers, billets, people who’ve helped him along the way, but comes up blank.

Tie huffs and says, “Come on, we went golfing with them before the season started. Big in local real estate, good possible business partners, ring any bells?”

The air leaks out of him, leaving a fluttering agitation in his stomach. Max breathes in slowly and thinks of the conversations he had with his mom when the legend surrounding his father started to crumble. He still loves him, so deep it hurts sometimes, but—

“Dad. No business during the holidays, remember? We can talk about the Terrances or whatever later.” He straightens up and looks past Tie, into the kitchen, where Jakob was laughing with _his_ father. The Chychruns came west for the holidays instead north, which Max was assured is a big deal.

Jeff had played pro, too, even played against Tie before. Still, Max can’t help but wonder what difference it’d have made, if Tie had retired years before his children were born, if they’d lived somewhere like Florida instead of Toronto. Doesn’t matter now, Max supposes. He loves his family the way they are.

 

|-|-|-|

 

They go suit shopping, just Max and Jakob. Max has had his eye on something since last season, so it’s mostly a matter of fitting. Jakob, on the other hand, needs to be run through just about the entire store, it seems.

Once he’s done with his own appointment, Max settles in to the viewing area outside Jakob’s, texting idly while he changes, chirping when he comes out in something too gaudish. He ends up in a simplified gingham that Max approves of, interesting but unlikely to draw too much attention. They pin him up and take him back, long enough for Max to get suspicious.

“Chych, are you trying on _another_ one?” Max calls behind the door.

“Be patient!” is the only response, and he slouches in his chair. He’s lecturing Lawson on his lack of taste when Jakob comes back out, only this the suit is… prettier. Baby pink. Soft.

Max blinks, and the tailor says, conspiringly, “I saw that you had an eye on this one earlier.”

Which doesn’t even make sense, because they hustled Jakob into the back nearly immediately. Max had walked around a bit, and, yeah, the suit looked familiar, appealing, but it wasn’t something _he_ would ever wear so—

Oh. Oh, did he think they were—

“So what do you think, should I get it?” Jakob does a little twirl, jokingly.

“Yeah, sure.” Max swallows. “It’s a good color on you.”

 

|-|-|-|

 

They’re at home again when Max’s door creaks open again, without a knock. Jakob creeps in wearing little white briefs and a whole lot of skin, and asks, quietly, “Can I sleep in here tonight?”

Max inhales and feels his skin tighten. “Sure, baby.”

Hot skin works its way under Max’s sheets, fitting up against his side. He runs a soothing hand through soft hair, but Jakob keeps squirming, pressing hot against Max’s leg. Jakob’s bigger than Max but he’s good at pretending he’s not, like this. He asks, “Do you wanna play a game with me?”

“What kind of game?” Max can imagine, but Jakob can’t possibly—

“The kind that makes you feel good. That you used to play with Mom.”  It punches the air out of Max’s chest, and all he can do is shake his head. He doesn’t know where Jakob gets this shit. “You take such good care of me, I just want to say thank you. I promise, I’m big enough now, I can take it. Look…”

Jakob takes hold of Max’s wrist and brings it down to his ass. He bypasses a thin barrier of baby-soft cotton to squeeze at warm flesh, pushes further in, only for his fingers to brush cool plastic. Jakob continues, “The internet said I’d need to open myself up for you. That I should practice.”

Max presses against the bottom the plug, rocking it into Jakob until his breath hitches, then says, “You really shouldn’t be getting onto those sorts of sites without my supervision, Jakob. Lots of creeps out there who’d love to take advantage of a sweet little boy like you.”

“Sorry,” Jakob gasps, hitching one of his legs over Max’s, spreading them wide for him. Max edges out the plug and tosses it to the side, hooking in his own fingers easily, Jakob’s hole soft and wet. “Please, I need—”

“What do you need?” Max presses, desperate, so eager he can barely hold himself together.

Jakob squirms, presses back against Max’s knuckles, before saying, “Need my daddy’s dick.”

Max takes his fingers back, brings his palm down hard on top curve of Jakob’s asscheek once. “Who taught you to talk like that?”

“I just want it,” Jakob whines, squirming against the sting, and it—okay, maybe Max isn’t so alone in this. Isn’t that a fucking thought.

He scrambles out from under Jakob and starts pushing him into position, hips turned up and his face tucked in Max’s pillow. Jakob goes along with it limply. Trusting. Max wants to turn on a light but he thinks it might kill him, seeming them like this. He can barely believe the things coming out of his mouth: “It’s okay, baby, don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna take good care of you, he knows just what you need.”

Jakob opens easy around the head of his cock, but he spends a few seconds pressing just the tip into Jakob until he squirms and grunts, low. “You gotta be patient, unless you want it to hurt.”

 _“No,_ I need—more. Wanna make my daddy feel good.”

Max gives him more, because he’s weak and dying to feel the heat of Jakob around him. “You were just made for this, huh? Born to be my baby boy, take whatever Daddy gives you.”

“Uh huh,” Jakob moans. It’s hard to go slow; Jakob takes it so easily, like he was born for this, hot and sweet and slicked up deep. When Max takes too long catching his breath once he’s fully hilted in Jakob, he rolls his back, expertly, betraying his wide eyes and soft voice as he said, “Are you okay, Daddy? Am I doing good for you?”

 _“Fuck.”_ Max drags his cock back out, digs his fingers into the solid muscle of Jakob’s ass to hold him open as he grinds against the flushed pink of his hole. He doesn’t know how long Jakob spent before this, fingering himself open and tucking a plug up inside of himself, but it was enough to leave him loose, just barely gaping when there’s nothing in him.

“Swear jar,” Jakob sighs.

Max growls, pins a hand in the middle of Jakob’s back and pushed him into the mattress. “This what you’re after? You want me?”

Those big, clear blue eyes look back at him, give a little nod. Jakob sounds mostly normal as he says, “Uh huh. So freaking much.”

It’s hard to keep it together after that, warmth pouring out of his stomach and melting all his nerves. Max slides in again, as easy as the first time, just as all-consuming. A few minutes of talk and it’s like his mind has floated away, leaving nothing but this, how good his cock feels and having Jakob under him and taken care by of by him, like that’s something Max could be good at, so overwhelmed by it all that it’s hard to process when Jakob speaks again.

“I feel weird.”

It sends a cold jolt down Max’s spine, freezing him before he pulls out and turns Jakob onto his back. “Like what? Sick?”

“No. I dunno. Like my tummy feels all trembly,” Jakob says, wide eyes catching the barest reflection of light. His cock his hard and flushed, resting up against his abs. Max should have known. The voice. Put-upon youth.

Max rolls his eyes, mostly at himself, then nudges a thigh out of the way so he can slide back into Jakob’s ass. “Feels good, though, right? Like you want more?”

“Uh huh,” Jakob sighs, dropping his back head against the mattress. Max can’t tear his eyes away from the blissed out face on his face, the flush high on his cheeks and his bitten lips.

He feels unbearably _fond_ as he wraps a hand around Jakob’s cock, stroking it slowly as he asks, “So, what, you’ll finger yourself open before sneaking into my room in the dead of night, but you’ve never touched your own cock before? Never gotten yourself off?”

 _“Daddy,”_ Jakob says, scandalized. “This is different. For you. I would never do something dirty like that, I’m a good boy.”

Max grunts, almost laughs. “Oh, jesus.”

He doesn’t know how he gets Jakob to come first, but he does, then gets dragged over the edge not long after by the clenching aftershock. He spends a long few minutes fingering his own come back into Jakob as it leaks out, hypnotized, until Jakob suggests he put the plug back in. Miraculously, Max finds it at the edge of the bed instead of on the floor.

Jakob trails a finger down the line of his stomach, and says, “You’re always complaining that it’s too quiet. Maybe now we can work on filling this place up?”

Max faceplants into his chest and moans in despair, feeling lighter than he has all season.

 

|-|-|-|

 

There’s an argument burning out in the main rooms of their house by the time Max comes downstairs. He only catches the end of it, but it’s a familiar enough tune.

Jakob is saying, “I’m just saying, it really isn’t that hard to put a little water in a pan so it can soak if you’re too lazy to wash it then.”

And, because Max has massively miscalculated his life, Law responds with a sarcastic, “Yeah, okay, thanks, _Mom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [And a new tumblr url to go with it,](http://bauerbump.tumblr.com) NSFW as always. Thanks for putting up with me for two years!


End file.
